


Time For A Dance

by distraughtlover



Category: Danger Force (TV), Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: When Henry returns to Swellview, the first thing he does is dance a Tango with Ray.And then they both figure out what they really want from each other.
Relationships: Henry Hart/Ray Manchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Time For A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Season 1 Episode 7 of "Danger Force". 
> 
> Because seriously, Henry and Ray's dance was perfect!

A reunion between Henry and Ray was inevitable, but neither of them expected for something else to occur. 

“Care to have this dance?” Henry asked, holding out his hand to Ray.

“It’s all I want,” Ray replied, taking Henry’s hand into his own.

And then the invigorating Tango music began to play from Prance Prance Revolution. It filled the main room with life and energy as Henry and Ray started the dance together. Moving in sync, they glided effortlessly around the space, their bodies pressed close.

With his right hand, Henry held onto Ray’s muscular waist as he guided the other man along. Their bodies fit perfectly together like this, like it made total sense. Ray gently gripped Henry’s surprisingly strong shoulder, letting himself be moved willingly. 

Ray felt thrilled that Henry was leading the dance, taking charge like the man he had grown into. He couldn’t help but gulp at how strong and determined Henry had become, and then he nearly trembled as Henry’s hold on his waist tightened. 

“I missed you, Henry,” Ray whispered. 

“I won’t be going anywhere for a while,” Henry promised. 

With their hands clasped together and raised in the air, they felt an intensity come up as the music pressed on. Turning in a circle, slick footwork, crisp movements from both men, it was a beautiful sight and feeling for them. 

Ray wanted to reach up and caress the side of Henry’s jaw, run a hand through his blonde curls, just do anything with him. But more than that, he wanted to lay his head against Henry’s toned chest, to feel safe and protected in his arms. 

Henry was nearly speechless right now. He had never thought something like this with Ray could even be possible. He was falling in love with the other man, with everything about him. He loved how muscular and capable Ray was, how soft his brunette hair could be, how sweet and kind and funny he always proved himself. 

Things were going to be different now. Henry was an adult, a man dammit, and he was going to show Ray how much he needed him in his life. 

And then the music suddenly ended.

Stopping instantly, Henry and Ray stood together in the same spot. Their chests breathed heavily, only an inch or two away from brushing against each other. Henry continued holding onto Ray, his eyes looking directly at him. 

Even though Ray was stronger, he felt small in Henry’s embrace. Now that Henry was the same height as him, he could stare at every feature of his handsome face, remember every detail forever. 

Without even thinking, Henry slowly dipped his head forward. Ray, his hope growing, moved closer. At the same moment, their lips connected, an event they had both needed to happen ever since Henry’s departure. 

Both of their lips were dry yet somehow soft at the same time. Everything made sense right now, and each moment felt heightened as their lips softly danced together, a thrilling combination that had been worth the wait. 

Regretfully pulling away, Henry dropped his head down and rested his forehead against Ray’s. They breathed calmly, but their hearts were going wild at this point. Nothing stood in the way of them anymore, which meant anything was possible now. 

“Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?” Henry asked with a half-grin. 

A fervent kiss from Ray was his answer.


End file.
